


Three Sentences

by DiamondTook



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondTook/pseuds/DiamondTook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take another little piece of my heart now, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 5 post Intervention.  
> Disclaimer: Joss owns. Duh.  
> Written for Eilowyn in the Three Sentence Fic-a-thon.

Buffy swings through the tombstones, grave to grave, like trees; she's always keeping an eye out for flashes of red — short skirts, lame-o perms — but tonight all she finds is dust. She eases back to the house, bones creaking, heart still pounding even though her hunt is done, and catches the two figures on the roof: jackets entwined, but skin not touching, shiny brown and blond hairs intermingle as heads bend over a brightly covered... comic book? Buffy chuckles, softly, so they won't hear, but a little piece of her heart breaks off when she realizes what book Spike has brought to share with her oh-so-scared sister while they wait like ducks for Glory, while he still meekly (and when did that word ever fit him?) sports bruises on his lips — it's the Green Lantern.


End file.
